Heaven Helps The Man
by Dazza1
Summary: COMPLETE! 12 into a 5x2. An after the war fic. The Perfect Soldier can no longer control his anger, Duo pays the price.
1. Heaven Helps the Man 1

Title: Heaven Helps the Man  
  
Author: Dazza Angel_of_Music2002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R- for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (*sniffle*). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked devices and I promise to return them mostly intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than lil' ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. Don't sue. I'm a poor student, I have no money. Lemme check my pockets.nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi (Slash). OOCness, Bastardized Heero, Abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, I couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ~_ Duo's thoughts / blah / Wufei's thoughts *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Heaven Helps the Man 1  
  
Chang Wufei glanced about himself at the small, clean apartment that had been his home for the past two months, one week, and four days. Ever since the war ended. When peace had finally been achieved it had seemed somewhat unreal to everyone. Especially one onyx eyed Chinese Gundam pilot. What the hell was he supposed to do now?  
  
The other four pilots at least seemed to have some clue. Almost immediately they had paired off. Winner and Barton had become nearly attached at the hip, their open displays of affection nearly nauseating him with the high sugar level. Their becoming at item had not surprised him really, considering that they had been. ahem. close during the war. What did surprise the hell out of him though was the fact that Maxwell and Yuy had gotten together too.  
  
Saying that he was shocked would have been an understatement. Wufei knew how Maxwell felt about the boy. Despite his outward behavior towards the braided baka, they had actually struck up a strange friendship during the war. And though Duo never actually confessed his feelings for the Wing pilot to Wufei, he could easily tell by watching them together. No, what surprised the Shenlong pilot was the fact that Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, had agreed to a relationship with the braided maniac.  
  
To watch them together felt odd to say the least. During the war Wufei had discovered an attraction to Duo that he had, thankfully, never voiced to anyone, especially the pilot himself. Knowing now that he wouldn't have had a chance, the Chinese boy was glad he had never expressed his affection to the boy. Still, his chest ached a little each time he saw them together. But there was something else, something not quite right about the two of them. Perhaps it was the way Heero looked at Duo, with an air of intense possessiveness.  
  
Well, it didn't really matter. From that moment on Wufei had pushed his feelings down and decided to leave them to themselves. It was none of his business. Little more than a week after the war's end he had left for the colonies, with a promise to Quatre to keep in touch. So far that promise had not been kept. He had contacted Winner only once, to give him his new location and number in case they should ever need him. But other than that the lines of communication between him and the rest of the pilots had remained silent.  
  
The past two months had been depressingly ordinary. He had sunk into the boredom of a routine. Rising in the morning, performing his katas out in the back courtyard, eating his meals alone in the apartment, reading, meditating, and then going to bed at night. Ugh, how could his life have become so.boring? He was a Gundam pilot! Well, ex-Gundam pilot. He wasn't used to being so inactive all the time.  
  
And the apartment itself was eerily quiet. He found he actually missed the noise of that braided baka! And the sound of Heero typing at his laptop or Quatre clinking cups about in the kitchen making tea. They were familiar sounds he had gotten used to in the safe houses of the past. Wufei discovered that he actually missed the strange sort of family the five pilots had formed. He missed the familiarity here in this place where nothing was familiar.  
  
Wufei cursed himself as he reached for the vid-phone. It was weakness to need someone else. /You are weak Chang! Weak!/ But if he didn't see something familiar soon or do something to break this routine he was going to go insane! He punched in the numbers for Quatre's latest estate and waited as the phone rang. And rang.and rang. Damn! No one was home. "Hmp!" Wufei blew a few strands of hair that had escaped from his ponytail out of his face. /All right, I'll just give Maxwell and Yuy a ring. Gods! I can hear Duo now when he finds out I just called to talk./ Wufei reached for the vid-phone again just as it rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo remained where he was on the floor as he heard the door to the apartment slam shut behind his lover's retreating form. He nursed his sprained wrist as he sat crouched against the wall, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him by Heero's parting blow to his chest. Several minutes later found him still in the same position; having decided moving wasn't worth the pain at the moment.  
  
Duo wasn't sure what he had done to spark the argument this time. Lately it was hard to tell. The constant fighting had become a strange routine between the two of them. It hadn't gotten violent until about a month ago. Heero had come down to the auto repair shop where he was working to pick him up after work. Duo had been talking with his boss when he got there. He finished their conversation about the old car Duo had been considering for restoration when Heero pulled up.  
  
When Duo had gotten into the car Heero had been abnormally quiet. Not that Heero Yuy was ever particularly talkative but he didn't even greet him as Duo slid into the seat beside him. And he remained quiet until the apartment door closed behind them. "What were you talking to him about?" he asked Duo. Duo noticed that his lover's voice was particularly cold, back into the Perfect Soldier monotone that he had worked so hard to banish.  
  
"Nothing really. Just a car I was thinking about fixing up." Heero snorted at his answer. Duo looked slightly confused at his behavior. Heero asked him again what they had been talking about and told Duo to tell him the truth this time. When Duo gave the same answer, Heero's eyes narrowed in anger. He accused Duo of having an affair with him. Duo denied it and it only seemed to enrage Heero further. The fight escalated until finally Heero slugged him, hard. Duo reached a hand up to his split lip and cursing Heero bolted from the room.  
  
Hours later, Heero had finally coaxed the bedroom door open, spouting what sounded to Duo like truly heart felt apologies for hitting him. When Duo opened the bedroom door, Heero had seemed on the verge of tears. Duo pulled him into his arms and whispered his forgiveness. But that was not to be the end of their troubles. In the weeks following that first incident, things had just gone from bad to worse. After every fight Heero would apologize for hitting him and clean Duo's cuts and scraps. And Duo would forgive him. Duo loved him and thought that Heero loved him back. It wasn't Heero's fault. He couldn't let go of his training.  
  
This last fight though had been the final straw. Duo could not even pin point its cause now. Heero had come home from work and started in on him about something or other. Duo couldn't remember and trying to think about it made his head hurt even worse. But this time things had been different. When Heero slapped him this time, he hit him back. He never had before, not wanting to encourage him. And while Duo may have been a Gundam pilot, he was nothing compared to Heero's strength.  
  
Duo's returning blow had sent Heero into a fury. He had punched Duo so many times that the braided boy lost count. He body still bore bruises from their last fight and the new ones made even the slightest movement agony. Duo knew that a few of his ribs were bruised as well. After that first punch he had stopped fighting back, choosing instead to try and shield his already sore body. When Heero had finally delivered a parting kick and stormed out of the apartment, Duo had sobbed in relief and pain.  
  
That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew now that Heero didn't love him. And if he didn't leave Heero was eventually gonna kill him. Duo slowly raised himself to his knees, wincing when his bruised ribs protested the movement. He crawled across the floor to the vid-phone on the coffee table. He dialed Quatre's number and steeled himself against the blonde's inevitable reaction to his present state. The phone rang and rang. No one answered.   
  
Duo didn't know that many people. None that he trusted enough to ask for help except the other pilots. That left. . Dialing his new number and praying that he would be home, Duo waited for the Chinese boy to answer. The phone clicked and Wufei's face appeared on the screen, looking the same as he always had. "Hey Wu-man. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a jam. I need your help."  
  
END PART ONE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Heaven Helps the Man 2

Title: Heaven Helps the Man 2/ Author: Dazza Rating:R - for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi, OOCness, Bastardized Heero, abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ( ) Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (sniffle). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked purposes and I promise to return them *mostly* intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than little ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. So don't sue. I'm just a poor student, I have no money. Let me check my pockets. nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Emphasis *blah* Duo's thoughts Wufei's thoughts /blah/ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Feedback: Yes please. C&C are most appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! Ice Princess Xia (I don't know why you couldn't review my other story), chimichangita (I'm sorry, I can't help the cliffie), and BC.  
  
To Janine: I'm sorry if 5x2 squicks you, but the story is clearly labeled as a 1+2 into a 5x2, so you were warned. There was also a warning for Bastardization of Heero in the warning before the story. If you had a problem with that, you could have stopped reading there. As for the lack of canon interaction b/w 5 and 2, all I can say is that based on canon, the only couple I could see working is 3+4/4+3. The point of fanfiction is to expand beyond the possibilities of the series. While I appreciate constructive criticism, as it's a necessary part of evolving as a writer, a review that only lists things you didn't like isn't helpful.  
  
Heaven Helps the Man 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei blinked as the phone rang again and hit the receive button. He had to stifle a gasp when Duo Maxwell appeared on the screen. / What the hell? / "Hey Wu-man. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a jam. I need your help" he heard Maxwell say. Duo speaking seemed to snap things back into place. "You look like shit Maxwell" he told him. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked. Inwardly he was cringing. / Gods, Duo what happened to you? /  
  
Duo tried to give what Wufei thought was supposed to be a laugh, but it came out as a breathy sort of cough. " I sorta ran into Heero's fist" he replied. Wufei froze. / What? That bastard! That bastard hit HIS Duo? Wait! Rewind.his Duo? Since when was Duo his? Shimatta! I thought I was over that!/ Wufei snapped back to attention when he realized Duo was still speaking. ".back soon. So can you?" Duo finished. "I'm sorry, what was that Maxwell?" Wufei said embarrassed to not have a clue what Duo was talking about. / I can't believe he hit him./ "Can you come get me?" Duo asked again. "I know you're on L-4 right now. But I tried Cat and he isn't home. I'd rather not be here when Heero gets back and he took the car and I have no money. Please, Wufei this is embarrassing as hell to have to ask, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Will you please come?" Duo said, seemingly rushing through it all in one breath.  
  
Wufei study the face on the screen. Duo face was calm, but his indigo eyes were screaming. Wufei could tell the boy was terrified. "Yes, Maxwell, I'll come." He saw Duo give out a sigh of relief. "I'll be there in about four hours. The next shuttle doesn't leave until six and it'll take awhile for me to reach your apartment from the spaceport. Be ready at about ten o'clock. Chang out." and with that he turned the vid-phone off. "Kisama!" he muttered to himself. He had never seen Duo that afraid before. What the hell had been going on between him and Yuy in the past two months?  
  
Wufei grabbed his jacket and keys and drove to the nearest shuttle port and secured a seat on the next flight to earth. Waiting for the shuttle to depart he fell into thoughts of Duo. / What the hell has been going on Maxwell? / he wondered. He could still see the fresh bruises on Duo's face and his split lip in his mind. And the way he felt knowing Heero had done it unnerved him. / Dammit! I thought I was over him. Guess you can't lie to yourself when it counts Chang./ It was true too. Seeing Duo Maxwell like that had wrung his heart. That beautiful boy, covered in bruises from the one who was supposed to love him. / This is dishonorable. You will pay Yuy./  
  
When the shuttle landed on earth sometime later, he walked outside and caught a cab to Duo's apartment. On the way there he continued his musings on one violet-eyed ex-pilot. / Why didn't you tell anyone Maxwell? Duo no baka. We would have helped. / And it was still hard to believe that Heero had done that to him, though the evidence was written plain and clear on the boy's body. Wufei couldn't believe that even Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, could purposely hurt the longhaired American.  
  
The cab pulled up outside the apartment building, shaking Wufei out of his thoughts. He asked the cab driver to wait for him and got out. As he made his way up the stairs he could hear the sound of shouting and crashing coming from above him. It was already dark outside and the lights in the hall were dim, making it hard to find the right apartment number. As he approached 307 he discovered that the noise was coming from Duo's apartment. The shouting had stopped but he could still hear crashing coming from inside. Steeling himself, Wufei pounded on the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo looked up when he heard someone pounding on the door. Duo would have screamed it out loud if he could have, but Heero's hands around his windpipe prevented it. He clawed at Heero's hands, but his steel grip didn't let up any. Duo thought as his vision began to waver. In the back of his mind he could still hear the pounding on the door, accompanied by shouting now too.  
  
What the hell was he gonna do? He had almost made it. Almost! At 9:30 he had been putting the last of his clothes in his duffle when Heero had come home. Dammit! He never came home from the bar this early. Duo had stopped what he was doing when he saw what Heero was holding: a long stem black rose. Extremely hard to find in the winter. Heero had come home to apologize. Well, it wasn't going to work this time Duo decided.  
  
"What are you doing Duo?" Heero asked as he shut the door behind him. Duo heard the lock click. He swallowed the sudden lump of fear in his throat and said, " I'm leaving." Heero just stared at him. " I can't do this anymore Heero," he said turning back to his bags. He froze when he felt an iron grip on his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere Duo" Heero told him, his voice the Perfect Soldier monotone. "Let go of me Heero" Duo said. Heero just tightened his grip. "I said LET GO!" Duo said as he spun around. That's when Heero hit him.  
  
Now Heero had been beating the shit out of him for Duo didn't know how long. Time ceased to exist. All Duo was coherent enough to think about was the pain. That is until he heard Wufei pounding on the door. He couldn't give up. Wufei was here. He still had a shot at getting away. Duo knew he had to do something. He wasn't going out like this.  
  
With the last bit of strength left in him, Duo kicked Heero back with all his might. Heero released his death grip around his throat and Duo slumped to the floor, gasping for air. He heard the door creak and splinter just as his vision exploded with stars from Heero's kick to his temple. Then his world faded to black and Duo slipped down into comforting darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei's eyes almost shot flames as he finally broke through the door to the apartment and took in the scene before him. / Kisama!/ "Let him go Yuy!" he said, his voice dripping venom. Heero turned to stare at him. He didn't even bother to ask what Wufei was doing there. It was obvious Duo had called him. "Get out Chang."  
  
"No" Wufei said. Heero approached him, exuding as much menace as ever he had in battle. " I said get out." "No." Wufei was not backing down. Not where Duo was concerned. Never again. He had given up once already, he wouldn't fail Duo now. Just then Duo let out a small moan from his place on the floor. Heero turned back to him, but Wufei stepped in his way.  
  
"Leave him the fuck alone Yuy. You've done enough." Heero just stayed where he was. Wufei turned back to Duo, his heart breaking at the sight of the proud Shinigami bleeding and broken on the floor. / Oh Duo / He knew he was still alive by the shallow rattling breaths. He had to get him out of there and to a doctor.  
  
Wufei carefully lifted Duo into his arms, careful not to jar his right arm, which was obviously broken. Duo let out another groan. Wufei just prayed the braided boy remained unconscious long enough for them to set the arm. He stood and turned back to Heero. Heero met his gaze without emotion. He knew Chang was much closer to his equal in strength. "Come near him again and I will kill you" and with that Wufei walked out the door, cradling his precious burden against his chest.  
  
Heero watched him go, still unmoving. He couldn't stop it now. But he *would* get Duo back and when he did, Chang would pay for interfering. Duo was his, his property and he'd be damn if he'd let anyone else take him away. All he had to do was wait for the right time to move. And Heero could be a very patience person. He was the Perfect Soldier.  
  
END PART TWO 


	3. Heaven Helps the Man 3

Title: Heaven Helps the Man 3/ Author: Dazza Rating:R - for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi, OOCness, Bastardized Heero, abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ( ) Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (sniffle). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked purposes and I promise to return them *mostly* intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than little ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. So don't sue. I'm just a poor student, I have no money. Let me check my pockets. nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Emphasis *blah* Duo's thoughts Wufei's thoughts /blah/ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Feedback: Yes please. C&C are most appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Sorry it's been so long between updates. I just started a new internship and life is extremely hectic right now. But as a special treat to make up for it, I'll be posting part four directly after this one. Happy reading to all!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter(s)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cab was still waiting outside. When the driver saw Wufei he got out and quickly opened the door for him. As soon as the driver was back in the cab, he put the car in gear and pulled away. "Shit man. What happened to him?" he asked, glancing back at Wufei in the rear view mirror. Wufei ignored his question. "Please take us to the nearest airport."  
  
Wufei, cradling Duo's head against his chest, reached into his jacket pocket for his communicator. He dialed Quatre's estates main number, instead of the private line. / Pick up... Pick up dammit! / The line clicked. "Winner residence." "Rashid, it's Chang. Is Quatre there?" "Master Quatre and Master Trowa are at a political function. They should be home in an hour. What's the matter?" he asked, noting the worry in Wufei's voice.  
  
"Rashid, I need clearance for the jet at Lindol. Contact Quatre and Trowa immediately. Have them at the airport in forty minutes. Bring Dr. Ashira as well. Maxwell had been hurt. Can you do that?" Wufei rushed through in one breath. "Of course. The jet is yours. I'll contact Master Quatre now. Rashid out." The communicator clicked off. Wufei sighed in relief, but didn't relax. He wouldn't relax until Duo was someplace safe. Someplace far away from Heero.  
  
The ride to the airport was short. Wufei paid the cab driver, giving him well over the fare, but not caring. Easing Duo into his arms again he made his way around the main building, wanting to avoid as many people as possible. Duo, still unconscious, began to shiver in his arms from the cold air. Wufei cursed himself for not covering him.  
  
Reaching the private Winner jet on the airstrip, Wufei was met by Abdul, another of the Magunac core. He said not a word, but helped Wufei settle Duo in the cabin. After securing Duo to a seat, Abdul signaled the pilot to take off and went to retrieve the first aid kit. Working carefully, Abdul and Wufei cleaned Duo up. After cleaning away as much of the blood as possible, Abdul injected a sedative into Duo to keep him asleep through the pain and he and Wufei set his arm. When that was finished, Abdul turned to Wufei. "What happened to him?" Wufei met his gaze, the fire returning to his eyes. "Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thirty-five minutes after Rashid's phone call, Quatre and Trowa were both standing in the airport closest to Quatre's Earth estate. Well, more accurately, Trowa was standing; Quatre was leaning against him, trying to stay upright. His uccho no kokoro was so full of pain it was hard to breathe. It had been flaring up at odd intervals for the past month, but this time was much worse. And now Quatre knew its source, Duo was hurt.  
  
Trowa held his little one up, his face emotionless, but his eyes betraying his concern, both for his beloved and Duo. Trowa watched the darkening sky for the aircraft. Twenty minutes later it came in to land on the runway. Both boys bolted out the doors upon seeing Wufei exit the plane with Duo in his arms. Quatre had to turn his empathic gift off at the level of pain rolling off his friend. Trowa's eyes widened as he took in Duo's state. His clothing was bloody, there were livid bruises covering most of his face, turning its heart shape into a patchwork of blue and purple. There was a makeshift splint on his right arm. Wufei was carrying him with the utmost care.  
  
"Oh Allah...Duo" Quatre breathed. He couldn't believe the appearance of his best friend. "Wufei, what happened? Where's Heero?" Wufei pinned him with a glare. "As far away as possible" Wufei snapped. Quatre blinked at the repressed violence in Wufei's voice. "What?" he asked. Wufei held his gaze as they met Dr. Ashira and he reluctantly relinquished Duo to his medical team. Then they continued toward the hanger.  
  
"Duo called me" he began, speaking in short, clipped sentences, trying to control his anger. "He and Yuy had fought. He asked me to come get him. When I got there Heero was beating the shit out of him." Quatre's heart clenched at that. He knew Duo and Heero had fought before. He knew Heero had even hit him once, but Duo had sworn it was a one-time occurrence. Now, looking at his friends pale form as the doctor examined him, Quatre had a sinking suspicion where those other taps to his space heart had come from all month.  
  
A good while later, Dr. Ashira stood up and turned back to them. "Well?" Wufei asked hotly. Trowa gave him a look, which he ignored. "There are multiple contusions and abrasions. The arm was broken in two places. A few cracked ribs. A possible concussion. And there are signs of fever. He's stable. Give him this for the pain." He handed the medicine to Wufei. "And watch the fever. If it gets any higher, you'll have to bring him in."  
  
Wufei nodded crisply to acknowledge he understood. He picked up Duo again, turning to Quatre. "The car?" Trowa led them outside to the limo and held the door as Wufei eased inside with Duo. The ride to the estate was silent except for Duo's raspy breathing. No one had anything to say. Quatre and Trowa were still trying to digest the fact that Heero, one of their team mates, one of their own, had hurt Duo. Wufei was concentrating on the angel cradled in his arms.  
  
The arrival at Quatre's estate saw Duo safely ensconced in a bedroom and his three friends gathered in the library. "I can't believe it got this bad" said Quatre. "You knew about this?" Wufei asked, some of his anger returning. Quatre nodded. "But Duo said he would never hit him again." "He hit him before? And you knew?" Wufei was quickly reaching a point beyond pissed with the small blonde. "Little one, why didn't you say anything?" Trowa asked, a bit surprised that his koi had kept something from him.  
  
"Duo made me promise not to mention it. And he swore it wouldn't happen again. Dammit!" Quatre berated himself, surprising the other two with his cursing. It was a rare occurrence for Quatre to swear. "I should have said something. This is my fault." Wufei shook his head. "No Quatre. This is Yuy's fault. And we shall see that it never happens again."  
  
They sat in silence for a time until Trowa spoke. "Someone should sit with Duo to monitor the fever." Quatre was about to speak up, but Wufei beat him to it. "I'll sit with him" and Wufei got up and left the room. Trowa and Quatre exchanged glances. Had they missed something?  
  
END PART THREE 


	4. Heaven Helps the Man 4

Title: Heaven Helps the Man 4/ Author: Dazza Rating:R - for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi, OOCness, Bastardized Heero, abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ( ) Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (sniffle). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked purposes and I promise to return them *mostly* intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than little ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. So don't sue. I'm just a poor student, I have no money. Let me check my pockets. nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Emphasis *blah* Duo's thoughts Wufei's thoughts /blah/ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Feedback: Yes please. C&C are most appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
I'm gonna try and get the rest of the chapters up some time within the next week. Sorry it took so long for these, but life is extremely hectic right now between coming back to school and work and everything else. I've had no time on line. So thanks to those that continued to bug me to get these chapters out. I hope they're worth having to wait so long.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter(s)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five days later Duo woke up. His head hurt like hell and his mouth felt full of cotton. His entire body hurt. He could sense someone else in the room with him. Without bothering to open his eyes, Duo rasped out " Did anyone get the plates on that Mac truck that hit me?" "Duo?!" That was Quatre's voice. How the hell had he gotten to Quatre? "Trowa! Wufei! He's awake." "Ugh- don't scream man. My head'll split in two." Duo cracked open an eye and quickly shut it against the invading light. "Duo? Dajoubka?" Duo slit his eyes open slowly this time and eventually Quatre's concerned face came into focus. "Ugh...h'ya Cat" Duo croaked. Quatre beamed down at him.  
  
Just then Wufei and Trowa appeared in the doorway. "It's about time you woke up Maxwell." "Oi, Wu-man, gimme a break. It isn't honorable to badger the injured" "If he's back to teasing Wufei, he's fine." That was Trowa. "So gentlemen," Duo's split and dry lips quirked up into a half smile, "care to explain how I ended up here in the lap o' luxury?" Quatre gave him a puzzled look and answered. "Wufei brought you. Do you remember what happened?" he asked. Duo closed his eyes. "Yeah, I remember, Q- man."   
  
Quatre took in Duo's sudden depression. "Maybe we should let you rest a while. I'll go make you some soup." Duo opened his eyes, his jester's mask firmly back in place. Something close to his old grin came to his face, though the others saw right through it. "Get some rest Maxwell" Wufei said moving towards the door. "Aw, Wu-man! I didn't know ya cared." Wufei just huffed and walked out the door. Duo watched him go.  
"We'll check on you later Duo. Get some sleep." And Quatre and Trowa left the room as well.  
  
Duo rolled onto his side, cradling his broken arm. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts revolved around Heero and the fight. His eyes became suspiciously wet. Duo blinked back the tears. The testaments to his pain streaked down his cheeks anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs, Trowa had followed Quatre into the kitchen where he was heating chicken broth. Quatre ignored him as he banged pots about searching for a saucepan. Only when the soup was warming on the burner did he turn to look at Trowa. "I know. I know. I should have told you." Trowa just leaned back against the counter, staring at Quatre with his arms crossed. His face was his usual blank mask. He didn't respond. This was how their conversations often went. Quatre would talk and he would listen. It worked out rather well.  
  
"And now look where it's landed Duo. Allah! How could Heero *do* that?" Quatre was beginning to pace. Trowa's eyes followed the small form, back and forth, back and forth, across the kitchen. "I would never have thought even Heero Yuy could do that to him. I mean sure, he's annoying sometimes, but-" "Quatre, you're ranting." "I know!" Quatre blushed. "Gomen, Trowa. I just feel so stupid. I knew! I knew Heero had hit him and I didn't do anything!"  
  
"What would you have done little one? You couldn't have known it would come to this. We all trusted Heero. Stop trying to take on all the blame" Trowa said, coming to wrap his arms around his smaller lover. "Trowa, I think you just used up your word quota for a week." Trowa gave him "the look". Quatre smiled. "You're right. So now how do we fix this? What can we do?" Quatre returned the embrace.  
  
Trowa placed his head ontop on Quatre's. "We just have to be there for Duo. Support him. Make him feel loved." Quatre's was surprised at Trowa's answer. "Hm, I bet Wufei wouldn't mind that job" he said, turning to look up at his koi. Trowa just gave him another unreadable look. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't notice too Trowa. Wufei's hardly left his side since they got here. I had to order him to go get some sleep. Even then he only slept a couple hours. He's got it bad." "But upstairs.." "When he walked out? Oh, Trowa my love. Didn't you see anything during the war? Wufei may act like he hates Duo, but it isn't true. Actions speak louder than words. And the way he acted when Duo was hurt, speaks of a lot more than just friendship."  
  
"Still, now would not be the best time for him to approach Maxwell." "I know Trowa. So does Wufei. *That's* why he left. But maybe...well maybe Wufei is exactly what Duo's going to need to get through this. Just trust me, Wufei won't hurt him." Quatre moved to take the soup off the stove. "I trust you angel." Quatre smiled at the endearment. Trowa took the bowl from Quatre and headed upstairs. "I trust you."  
  
END PART FOUR 


	5. Heaven Helps the Man 5

Title: Heaven Helps the Man 5/ Author: Dazza Rating:R - for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi, OOCness, Bastardized Heero, abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ( ) Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (sniffle). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked purposes and I promise to return them *mostly* intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than little ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. So don't sue. I'm just a poor student, I have no money. Let me check my pockets. nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Emphasis *blah* Duo's thoughts Wufei's thoughts /blah/ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Feedback: Yes please. C&C are most appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
I'm feeling especially generous so here is another chapter for you guys (. This will probably be it for a couple of days as the homework monster has reared its ugly head. My honors psych class is kickin' my ass and I have to get some work done, so no playing in the GW sandbox for awhile. Hope you guys like the new chapters. Lemme know what you think.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter(s)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later Duo finally had Quatre convinced he wad well enough to get out of bed. Which was a good thing because Duo was about ready to go out of his mind with boredom. Plus being inactive gave him far too much time to think. And his thoughts, more often than not, weren't pleasant. They usually revolved around Heero.  
  
No matter what he had done, Duo knew he still loved the bastard. And that knowledge did not sit well with him. How could he love someone who would beat him senseless? Was he blind? How could he have thought Heero ever really loved him back? And another thought that plagued him were the feelings he was developing for Wufei. Ever since he had woken up, the Chinese boy had taken care of him. Bringing him soup, reading to him when he couldn't sleep, listening to his chatter without complaint. He would do small, considerate things for him, like finding his favorite manga or watching Duo's favorite television shows with him so he wouldn't feel lonely and it was confusing the braided boy. It was so uncharacteristic of Wufei to behave this way.  
  
He knew Wufei had never really hated him like it sometimes appeared, but they had never actually been close friends. Now he was re-evaluating their relationship. He was noticing so many things he hadn't before. Like how kawaii Wufei looked with his hair down. Duo had never seen it down before, but one day Wufei's hair band had broken and he was forced to leave it down. Or the way he scrunched up his nose when concentrating really hard. And the fact that he had a great body. Duo blushed as he thought about just exactly what he'd like to do with that body. What was wrong with him? He'd never thought of Wufei this way before. It was all too confusing.  
  
So needless to say, all this thinking was not helping Duo's state of mind much and he put his all into assuring Quatre of his returning health. That day Duo had gotten up around ten and promised to meet the others for lunch at 12:30, after a much needed shower. God, it felt good to have all the dried blood out of his hair. Washing the mass of chestnut one-handed had been tricky, but he'd managed it. Wrapping a towel around his head, Duo had dressed in his customary black ensemble, yet another tricky maneuver without the use of one arm.  
  
Finally he had let his hair down, only to realize with dismay that he couldn't brush it with his left hand. He tried, but the brush just kept getting caught. He was used to doing it with too hands and there was just too much hair to handle with one. Snarling in frustration, Duo glanced at the clock. It was noon. "Dammit!" Duo hurled the offending brush at the door, just as Wufei stepped inside. It beaned the Chinese bishounen in the head.  
  
"Itai!" Wufei gave an undignified yelp as the projectile struck him in the temple. "Oops! Sorry Wu-chan." Wufei looked up, rubbing his sore head. His mouth gaped open a little as he stared at Duo. /Beautiful/ was the only word that came to his mind. Duo noticed his stare. "Guess you've never really seen it down, ne?" Wufei seemed to come back to himself. Embarrassed at his own reaction to Duo's unbound hair, Wufei's gaze hardened into a glare to cover it. "What's the problem, Maxwell?" he asked, feigning disinterest, when in reality he was longing to caress those silken locks.  
  
"This!" Duo said, gesturing to his hair. "It won't cooperate. I'm not used to doing it with my left hand. It didn't occur to me until after my shower. I was looking forward to having it out of my face too." He sighed and blew a puff of air through his bangs. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to leave it, ne?" Duo turned to grab his jacket and meet Trowa and Quatre, resigning himself to a bad hair day.  
  
Duo felt a tug on his arm. "Sit." He turned to look at Wufei, who had picked up his brush from the floor and now held it in his hand. "Nani?" he asked. Wufei tugged him over to the bed. "Sit" he repeated, pushing Duo down to sit on the edge of the king-size bed. Wufei climbed up on his knees behind him. "How do I do this?" he asked the longhaired ex- pilot. Duo was extremely surprised. "Well?" "Start at the bottom and work your way up." Wufei gave a nod and began brushing sections of his hair, tugging gently at the snarls. /It's so soft./   
  
Eventually, Duo just surrendered himself to the feeling of having another brush his hair. It was a very pleasurable and equally personal experience, one that Heero had never... Instead, he decided to figure out why Wufei was continuing to act so...well, un-like Wufei.  
  
Sometime later the movements of the brush had stilled. Duo opened his eyes, which he didn't recall closing. "Now what?" Wufei asked, still running the tips of his fingers through Duo's hair. Duo shivered pleasurably at the affectionate touch, but Wufei took it as an adverse reaction and stopped, berating himself for showing even a bit of his emotions to the boy.  
  
Duo frowned slightly as Wufei's fingers stopped. "Divide it into three equal sections. Move the left over the center, then the right over that and so on until you reach the end." Wufei followed his directions and in no time had the long chestnut mass tamed into a reasonably neat braid. After snapping the hair band into place, an awkward silence fell in the bedroom. /It's now or never/ thought Wufei.  
  
Duo turned to thank Wufei, but found his mouth covered in a sweet kiss. Duo blinked in surprise, then closed his eyes and melted willingly into the feelings coursing through his body. He tentatively began to kiss back. Wufei's tongue caressed his lower lip, entreating entrance and Duo readily complied. Their tongue dueled gently, until Duo's mind came back from its trip to the outer asteroids. He abruptly pulled back, breaking off the kiss.  
  
Duo stared at his hands, refusing to meet Wufei's gaze. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. Looking down, he missed the pained expression that crossed Wufei's face. /I blew it! Dammit! I knew he couldn't care for me. He still loves Heero!/ Wufei blinked at the unfamiliar wetness in his eyes. Why did it have to hurt so much?  
  
Meanwhile, Duo's mind was racing. Duo raised a hand to touch his slightly bruised lips. Duo almost sobbed at that thought. Did Wufei really care about him like that? "G- Gomen, Duo. I shouldn't have. I-" he heard Wufei mumbling, embarrassed no doubt. But there was a little of something else in his voice. Hurt?  
  
Duo repeated his question out loud. "Why are you sorry Wufei?" "You- I.I shouldn't have done that. It was-" Duo silenced him with another kiss, startling Wufei. Wufei kissed him back, then pulled away for air. "Why did you do that Duo?" Duo looked straight at him. "Because I wanted to." Wufei's heart skipped a beat. /Could Duo feel the same?/ Duo moved in for another kiss, but Wufei moved his head. He had to be sure Duo felt something. That he wasn't just toying with him. "Duo, we can't do this." Duo's smile faded. He turned away, folding in on himself. "Gomen, Wufei. I.I thought.you *liked* me" The last was barely a whisper.  
  
Wufei's heart broke at the hurt in Duo's voice. He pulled Duo back into his arms. He wouldn't fight it anymore. If this was what Duo wanted, he would give in. He would give him anything and everything he ever asked for if he could. He hooked a finger under Duo's chin and raised his eyes to meet his own. "No, Duo I like you. I more than *like* you. I.ai shiteru Duo." Wufei searched his eyes, waiting for Duo's reaction.  
  
Duo was stunned. Tears rose in his eyes and Wufei feared he had made a fatal mistake in revealing his feeling to Duo so soon. "Duo?" Duo's lower lip trembled and the tears spilled over. After so long, it was hard to believe someone loved him. Would actually dare to love Shinigami. Heero had *never* told him that. "Wufei."  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei decided that he had been wrong in telling him. He had moved too fast. "Duo, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I shouldn't have said that." "No!" Duo's head snapped up. "Don't take it back." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, giving Wufei a genuine smile, one he hadn't seen since this whole mess with Heero started. It was nothing like his manic grin, but a true, real smile. "Say it again."  
  
Wufei smile in relief, a gesture that Duo decided then and there made the Chinese boy even more beautiful. "Ai shiteru Duo Maxwell." "Honto ni?" he asked in a still unsure voice. "Honto." Wufei kissed his nose and Duo's smile grew wider. He wiped his eyes again. "Gomen" he said. "Sorry? For what?" Wufei asked confused. "For weeping like a weak little onna. Gods, I'm pathetic." He looked away. Wufei turned his head back to him.  
  
"You are anything but pathetic Duo Maxwell" he said vehemently. "Crying is not a weakness. I was wrong to ever think so. Sometimes tears are the only way to heal wounds of the soul." He kissed Duo lightly again, a small sad smile returning to his face at the depth of Duo's insecurity. He would do everything in his power to bring back the proud and sure Duo Maxwell that had been before all of Heero's hurt. "And it's hard to trust love. But I will make sure you never have reason to doubt mine."  
  
Duo hugged Wufei tightly. "Gods Fei, I love you too." Wufei looked at him. "You don't have to say that Duo." Now Duo gave *him* a look. " Yes I do. I." a kiss, "love." another kiss, "you, Chang Wufei." Wufei's heart burst at those words and he kissed him back passionately. He slid his tongue into the velvety depths of Duo's mouth, savoring the taste of him. Their tongues sparred together, locked in a sensual duel. Wufei moved his hands to cup the back of Duo's head, twining his fingers in his thick, silky hair.  
  
Duo moaned at this intensity of the kiss. He was feeling so many things at once and yet it seemed as if he couldn't get enough of Wufei. His taste, his scent, his touch. He ran his hands all over Wufei's body, eliciting a moan from the Chinese youth as his hand brushed over one sensitive nipple. Wufei moved his mouth from Duo's lips to his neck, nipping lightly. Duo hands had moved under his shirt, running lightly over his heated skin. Wufei was just reaching for the buttons to Duo's shirt when Quatre's voice sounded right outside the door. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
They broke apart as if shocked. "Not yet" Wufei whispered. Duo laughed at his love's hentai thoughts. "We'll be right there Cat" Duo called. Wufei growled in irritation at the disruption, but Duo just smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out into the hallway. He ignored Quatre's open-mouthed stare and moved past him to the stairs. As they came downstairs, Trowa raised a questioning brow at their still entwined hands and slightly disheveled appearance, but remained silent. They sat down for lunch outside, exchanging teasing glances across the table. Trowa and Quatre were going to a W.E.I. board meeting immediately after lunch and then to a party afterward. They had the whole evening to themselves and this time, they would not be interrupted.  
  
END PART FIVE 


	6. Heaven Helps the Man 6

Title: Heaven Helps the Man 6/ Author: Dazza Rating:R - for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi, OOCness, Bastardized Heero, abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ( ) Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (sniffle). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked purposes and I promise to return them *mostly* intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than little ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. So don't sue. I'm just a poor student, I have no money. Let me check my pockets. nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Emphasis *blah* Duo's thoughts Wufei's thoughts /blah/ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Feedback: Yes please. C&C are most appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Okay people, we're in the home stretch here. Only the epilogue after this. And I'm not sure when I'll be putting that up. Not much time to play in the GW sandbox this week and I'm feeling kind of discouraged as this story hasn't received a lot of reviews. So I figure maybe a good cliff hanger will do the trick. If you want the ending soon, REVIEW. Even just to say "Hey I am reading this, cliffhangers suck, now tell me how it ends!" It just might give me incentive to slack off on the homework and post it this week. Happy Reading All!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter(s)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sighed happily as he stared out of the living room window. It had been two weeks. Two glorious, loved filled weeks since he and Wufei had admitted their feelings for each other. Two weeks since the interrupted scene in the bedroom and two weeks since they had become lovers later that night. And the slight euphoric feeling that had come over him at that moment still hadn't worn off.  
  
Duo had never been this happy. He decided that he had never truly been happy at all before now. Wufei was everything that Heero was not. He was just as quiet as before, but now when Duo looked into Wufei's eyes he could see the feelings reflected there. He told Duo he loved him everyday. He held him close when he needed comforting and backed off when he needed space. He let Duo set the pace of their relationship. And when they went to bed together, they never just had sex, they made love.  
  
With Heero, it had always been just sex. Duo could see that now. With Wufei, it was always about love. Duo had never felt like this before. He had loved Heero, yes, but Heero had never loved him back. And the love he received from Wufei was what made all the difference.  
  
So now he sat at the window daydreaming, waiting for his koi to return. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa had gone into town to run errands and pick up dinner. Duo had opted to stay home and read a book he had started a few days before. Everyone had been surprised when Duo had revealed how much he enjoyed reading. It just didn't fit with the mask he still wore much of the time, except around Wufei. But it really was something he liked and it felt good to indulge in the habit again. He'd never had time to read much during the war.  
  
Duo heard the front door click open and smiled, getting up expecting to see Wufei back with dinner. He did *not* expect to turn and find Heero Yuy staring at him down the barrel of a gun. Duo froze. "Heero." Heero smiled at him. Heero smiling at all would have been startling, but this smile was malignant and cold. Full of promises of violence. It chilled Duo's blood.  
  
"Did you miss me Duo?" Heero's voice held no emotion. Duo watched Heero warily, quickly running through his options. Decided on his course of action, Duo spun and sprinted toward the back door. Heero, being faster and very determined, caught him in the dining room, tackling him to the floor. Holding Duo's hands above his head in one hand, Heero kept the gun trained on his head with the other, daring him to move.  
  
"You shouldn't have left Duo." Duo still struggled in Heero's grasp despite the gun. "Let go of me!" Heero hit him with the butt of the gun, making him see stars. "You shouldn't have left" he repeated. "You're mine." Duo spat at him. "You don't own me Heero. I belong to myself!" Heero hit him again. Duo's head swam, his world threatening to slip into darkness. "Oh really? Not even to Wufei?" Now Heero's voice showed emotion. Anger.  
  
"Leave him out of this!" Duo thrashed about trying to escape. "Are you a good little bitch for him Duo?" You were for me." Duo glared at Heero, clinging to consciousness tenaciously. "Fuck you Heero!" he snarled. Heero smiled again. "No Duo. Fuck *you*." Heero ground his hips into Duo's nearly making him ill. He holstered his gun, using his now free hand to caress Duo roughly through his shirt. Duo thrashed about wildly, desperately struggling to break free. He only wanted Wufei to touch him that way. "Let go of me Heero!"  
  
Heero smiled down on him maliciously. "That's the only reason he's with you, you know. You're an easy lay." "Duo clenched his eyes shut as he felt Heero roughly rip off his belt. "Fuck off Heero. Wufei loves me." Heero chuckled darkly. "He doesn't love you Duo. No one could love a whore like you. Only me." Heero bent to capture Duo's lips in a brutal kiss, forcing his tongue into Duo's mouth. Duo bit down on it, spitting the vile taste of Heero's blood out of his mouth.  
  
Heero backhanded him savagely, leaving Duo even more dazed. His vision was beginning to waver. "You will be mine again Duo." Heero reached out and ripped Duo's shirt from him, intent on staking his claim on the violet-eyed youth again. Duo tried to fight back, but his head hurt so much. His brain and his body weren't connecting. Heero was reaching for his pants.  
  
"Get the fuck off of him!" Heero spun around, drawing his gun on Wufei, who stood in the doorway with Trowa and Quatre. "Chang. Going to interfere again?" he snarled. He grabbed Duo by his hair, yanking him to his knees. Duo winced. "I wouldn't suggest it." "Let him go Yuy." Wufei spoke low and dangerous. "No. He is coming with me." He yanked on Duo's braid again, dragging him across the floor as he walked forward. "You aren't taking him anywhere Heero" Wufei growled back.  
  
Heero glared at Wufei. "You are an obstacle. I will remove all obstacles." He cocked his gun. Duo's eyes pleaded with Wufei to back down. /I can't Duo. I won't let him hurt you again./ "Dammit Heero! The war's over! You aren't the Perfect Soldier anymore. Let him go!" Quatre yelled. Heero momentarily shifted his glare to Quatre. That was when Wufei decided to attack. He moved forward in a flash towards Heero and his beloved. Heero instantly shifted his stare again and fired, knocking Wufei back into Trowa. Red blossomed through Wufei's white shirt.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo screamed, watching his beloved's eyes roll back in his head. Something inside Duo snapped. He bit Heero in the leg, causing him to drop the gun and loosen his hold on Duo's braid. Heero recovered and reached for the gun, but Duo beat him to it. He tackled Heero, switching their positions of minutes before. Now *he* had the gun pressed to Heero's head.  
  
Heero just stared at him coldly. "Do it Duo. Kill me. I'm dead anyway." Duo waged an internal war with himself. "No." Duo pulled the gun back and struck Heero in the temple. Heero's mask shattered then, his eyes revealing the pain. "I loved you Duo" he whispered, before slipping into blackness. Duo choked back a sob. "You don't know what love is Heero." Duo dropped the gun, staring at Heero's unmoving form.   
  
A moan sounded behind him. "Wufei!" Duo turned to see Trowa lowering him to the ground. Duo sank to his side, grabbing his hand. "Fei!" Wufei's eyes cracked open. "Fei." Duo could hardly see through the tears clouding his vision. "Duo." it was barely a whisper. Wufei lifted a shaking hand to Duo's cheek, the blood staining it mixing with Duo's tears. Duo covered the hand with his own. "Ai shiteru.Duo." His eyes slid closed. Duo desperately clutched his hand. "Hang on Wufei. You can't die on me. Hang on."  
  
END PART SIX 


	7. Heaven Helps the Man Epilogue

Title: Heaven Helps the Man Epilogue Author: Dazza Rating:R - for violence, language, and non-graphic m/m relationships Warnings: Oh boy, here we go. Yaoi, OOCness, Bastardized Heero, abuse, language, interrupted lime (sorry, couldn't bring myself to write a lemon ( ) Pairings: 1+2, 5x2, 3+4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing (sniffle). I'm just borrowing the guys for my own wicked purposes and I promise to return them *mostly* intact. Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big companies with far more money than little ol' me. I'm not making any money from this and no infringement is intended. So don't sue. I'm just a poor student, I have no money. Let me check my pockets. nope, no $$. Want some lint?  
  
Emphasis *blah* Duo's thoughts Wufei's thoughts /blah/ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Feedback: Yes please. C&C are most appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Okay, people here it is! I know it's short, but I didn't want to include it with chapter six (I'm evil and I like cliffhangers ( ) But I am Sooooo sorry it took so incredibly long to update. My system crashed and I had to get a new comp and my back up floppy of all my fics was misplaced (more accurately it was sucked into the black hole that is my dorm room). Hope you guys like the ending!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter(s) and especially those who kept nagging me to get it all out there and finished. You guys are great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Sunlight pouring through the windows hit Duo's face, making him scrunch up his nose adorably in sleep. Wufei smiled from his spot across the room. He had woken up some time ago, confused and a little alarmed until he had realized where he was. A hospital. /What happened?/ Then he had spotted Duo asleep in a chair near the wall. He shifted to look at him, but was stopped when a white-hot pain lanced through his shoulder. /Itai!/ He winced and settled back down on the bed. Now he remembered. /Heero./ But what had happened after Heero shot him? Everything after that moment was fuzzy.  
  
He considered waking Duo, but decided against it as he saw the look of absolute exhaustion on his love's face. Duo's brow was creased, his lips frowning slightly in sleep. The expression was totally foreign on the usually laughing boy's face. Wufei carefully turned on his side to study his koi, wincing when he jarred his injured arm. Duo seemed to be mumbling something in his sleep. Wufei strained to hear him. "No.Fei.don' leave me.Fei." Wufei's gaze softened. "Duo" he called. The boy didn't seem to hear him. "Duo!" Still no response. "Oh, for the love of."  
  
Wufei reached out with his good arm, lifting a plastic cup from the stand near his hospital bed and sent it sailing through the air toward Duo. It bonked the braided boy in the head. Duo snapped awake. "Nani?" He heard a snicker from his left. "Wufei! You're awake!" Duo sprang across the room and glomped onto the Chinese youth, still careful of his injuries. Wufei smiled as he embraced him back with one arm. "How do you feel?" Duo asked, pulling away just slightly to study Wufei's face. "Like someone shot me, baka" Wufei used the insult affectionately.  
  
Duo's expression darkened. "Yeah." All the joy at seeing his beloved awaked had left Duo's voice. "He won't ever hurt you again" Duo said, hugging Wufei tighter. "Did you kill the bastard?" he asked. "No" Duo responded quietly. "Good." Wufei was rather disappointed that Heero was still breathing, but glad his koi had not been forced to take another life. Besides, he'd rather kill him himself for hurting his Duo again.  
  
"Jail then?" he assumed. "No." Duo shook his head. "Nani?! Why not?" Duo leveled a stare at him. "Give ya one guess." Realization dawned on Wufei's features. "Relena" he stated simply. Duo nodded. "She got him admitted to the psychiatric ward." Wufei was not pleased with this news. "That bitch is crazier than he is. How could she pull that off?" "She's the Queen of the Fucking World, man. She does whatever she wants." Wufei still wasn't happy. " When I get my hands on Yuy.." he started. "No!" Duo interrupted him.  
  
Wufei was surprised at the sheer desperation in that one word. There were tears in Duo's eyes. He clutched at Wufei. "You can't! I almost lost you once. Never again." The tears spilled over. Wufei tightened his one-armed embrace. "Don't ever leave me like that" Duo choked out. Wufei hushed him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shh.Duo. I'll never leave you. I promise." He placed a light kiss on the chestnut head. "In fact.will you bring me my jacket? If we still have my clothes, that is."  
  
Duo reluctantly released him, walking over to the small closet. "Yeah, they're here. The guy in the ER gave them to me after they c-cut them o-off." Duo paused before turning back to Wufei, his mind flooded with the memory of their arrival at the hospital. Wufei lying motionless as the doctors poked and prodded him. Everyone rushing about. Duo had never felt more helpless or more afraid, even in the heat of battle. The thought of losing his love had terrified him. He'd been lucky. The bullet had gone straight through his should, just nicking the bone. But Wufei had lost a lot of blood. Duo swiped at his eyes, turning and moving back to the bed.  
  
Wufei drew him back into his arms again, nothing the still bright shine of his violet eyes. His heart ached seeing his beloved so upset. "I promise I will never leave you Duo." Duo gave him a weak smile. "Will you ever leave me?" Wufei asked, a slight note of uncertainty sneaking into his voice. "Of course not Wu!" Duo kissed him. Wufei smiled. He reached into the pocket of what was left of his jacket and pulled out a small box.  
  
"I picked this up in town." Duo stared at the box in Wufei's hands, then locked his gaze to Wufei's unbelieving. Wufei smile again at Duo's shock and kissed his nose, as he was wont to do when Duo simply looked too adorable. Duo just blinked at him. "Wo ai ni, Duo Maxwell" he said, slipping the ring from the box onto Duo's finger. He kissed his lips and Duo finally seemed to snap out of it, kissing him back with equal fervor. When they finally broke for air, Duo leaned his head against Wufei's. "Ai shiteru, Chang Wufei. Zutto."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometime later, Trowa stuck his head through the door to Wufei's room. Seeing the two bodies curled up close on the bed, he backed out quietly, closing the door again. Trowa's small smirk made Quatre more than curious. "What is it?" he asked. Trowa just gestured to the door. When Quatre peeked in, a smile spread across his own face. He slid the door shut, turning to embrace his own koi. "I'll think they'll be okay. Both of them." Trowa just gave his small smile again, leading the blonde boy down the hallway and out of the hospital. "Don't you think so Trowa?" he asked looking up at him. "Hai little one. Hai."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the room, Duo lay wrapped up next to Wufei, his head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sighed, bringing Wufei's hand to his lips and brushing a light kiss across the knuckles. Wufei raised his head from the pillow to look at him. "Daijoubu, koi?" he asked. "Hai. Daijoubu." Duo closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Wufei stroking his hair lightly. He snuggled further into his love's embrace. "Everything is perfect."  
  
Owari 


End file.
